


the daroga's love story, in ten parts

by labeautelivresque



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: M/M, Nadir-centric, POV Second Person, Pharoga - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: [poem] there comes a day when you look at him, & can finally put a name to what you feel. you want to tell him. you don’t think he would believe you.





	the daroga's love story, in ten parts

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is a companion piece to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11826228). You can, however, read them separately.

**i.** he is unlike anyone you’ve ever known.  
 **ii.** the stories you’d heard about him were true.   
(at least, some of them).   
he has the voice of an angel, & the face of a devil. but he is no monster.  
 **iii.** he is beautiful. you marvel at the simple truth that he who can see beauty in all else cannot see it in himself.  
 **iv.** you look at him,  & you are past horror. you are past pity. you can’t put a name to what you feel, but when his eyes meet yours, warmth blooms in your chest. when you lay your hand on his arm, he trembles. you wish that you could undo the wrongs the world has dealt him.  
 **v.** there comes a day when you look at him,  & can finally put a name to what you feel. you want to tell him. you don’t think he would believe you.  
 **vi.** there comes a day when you risk everything you possess to spare him from more cruelty.  
 **vii.** he calls you his friend. there is such wonder in his voice,  & you think that you might be the only friend he’s ever known. you think that this could be enough. if friendship is what he needs from you, you will give it. even if it breaks you.  
 **viii.** you love him. you love him. you love him.   
(this is the thought that will sustain you in your sufferings.  
& despite all he has done, you cannot bring yourself to regret it.)  
 **ix.** perhaps he does not deserve your mercy.  & yet, when he begs you to forgive him, you clasp his hands in yours & tell him that there is nothing to forgive.  
 **x.** nobody has ever loved him. the words tumble from his lips  & you can no longer stay silent. he looks at you in disbelief & awe, & you say it again. & again. & again. as many times as it takes for him to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Tumblr, & if you feel so inclined, you can like/reblog it [here](https://showmeahero.tumblr.com/post/164431671031/i-he-is-unlike-anyone-youve-ever-known-ii-the).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
